transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Bruce Banner (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Robert Bruce Banner is a genius scientist who, due to exposure to gamma radiation transforms into the Hulk whenever his heart beats at intensified speeds. Biography Working at NEST Bruce Banner was working as a scientist for NEST when they recruited James Rhodes, later he and Robert Epps got into an argument regarding the existence of Bigfoot, Moonracer told Banner if he belivied in Aliens, Banner says he didnt until the day he meet the Cybertronians. so Moonracer uses this as a example that Bigfoot could exist. Gamma Accident Later Bruce was recruited by the US Army to work on a top-secret research project under the guise of researching radiation resistance called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. However, the project's true intention was to duplicate the results of Project Rebirth by making Super Soldiers using a combination of Bio-engineering and gamma radiation. replacing Abraham Erskine's original formula of Vita Radiation. The project was run under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross, who is the father of Bruce's then girlfriend, Betty. Bruce told Lennox he had to leave them for work on this project. Lennox wished him good luck and hoped everything goes fine. Banner became so confident that, in order to prove his work's worth, he decided to test it upon himself, injecting a promising version of what was really a replication of the Super Soldier Serum, made along with military scientists using his radiation-resistance formula. However, the combination of the serum and an above lethal amount of Gamma Radiation caused Bruce to undergo a violent transformation. The effects of the procedure provoked Bruce Banner to develop the alter ego, Hulk, transforming him into a giant, green-skinned, muscle-bound titan with incredible strength, but who posed very little intelligence and was driven by fits of extreme rage; however, his transformations were temporary, being sporadically triggered by the release of adrenaline when he became intensely excited or angry. An enraged, nearly mindless Hulk caused an explosion on the campus and destroyed the lab, hospitalizing his lover Betty, killing two scientists and an army officer, and crushing General Ross' arm. In the wake of the accident, the military closed the entire lab building for a year and shut down the entire Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. Banner tried to visit Betty while she was in the hospital, but her father made him leave. Ross admitted to Banner that the project was being developed as a weapon, not just defense, also telling him that if he refused to let the Army use Hulk for military purposes, then his troops would come after him. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, Banner went on the run. Shortly after turning into the Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to go after him, but Banner disappears leaving no traces of him. Failed Suicide Attempt Seeing no end to his run from Ross, Banner went up to the top of a mountain in Arctic region of Greenland to shoot himself. But before he could fire at himself He transformed into Hulk, The enraged monster caused a quake followed by an avalanche and fell on the ice. Searching For a Cure Bruce Banner has since taken refugee in Venezuela, where he works as a construction worker, but has transformed into the Hulk in occasion, causing fear among the people in Venezuela about a Green Monster, on his way home after a day of work, he meets up with his friend Rick Jones, who gives Banner an flower he needed, Banner contacted "Mr. Blue," to inform him about the flower. His friend advised him to try a high dose of the component extracted from the plant, and he was able to produce a serum using homemade laboratory equipment. Banner tried the serum on a drop of blood, and while it seemed to be successful at first, it triggered a reaction that made the cells explode. Informing "Mr. Blue" of the failure, the scientist insisted on meeting Banner in person, as living with Gamma poisoning could be more dangerous than the eventual risks of their meeting, and convinced him to send a blood sample. After leaving his package for "Mr. Blue", Banner on his way home encountered a group of thugs bugging a wuman, Banner tries to help her, but only got to anger the thugs, who started to beat him up, despite Banner pleas to not make him angry, Rick Jone passes by and beats up the thugs, he goes to check on Banner who mumbles about how they will find him and something bad will happen, Banner runs off into the forest, Rick does after him, as he descovers the Hulk. Rick realizing this is Banner, tries to calm him, stating he is his friend Rick, as he asks Hulk who is after him, when he mentions the military, Hulk gets enraged. Fighting Wolverine Meanwhile, the Mutant known as Logan was passing by with his motorcycle, he stops as he begins to sniff an strange scent, then he see's Hulk roaring nearby Rick, assuming that Hulk is attacking Rick, he pops out his claws and charges towards Hulk, their fight ups in a nearby town, the battle gets the attention of news station, which would eventually alert General Ross of his presence in Venezuela. Hulk and Logan keep on fighting, Rick arrives to the town and witness the battle, as Hulk gains the upper hand, Logan gets thrown against a building, but he attaches his claws to the walls, as he slides down, he turns around and notices that Hulk had escaped. n the forest, Rick finds Banner half naked, Banner wakes up and ask's Rick what happened, Rick informs him that he transformed and fought a guy that popped out claws from his knuckles, but no innocent was hurt, Banner decides its time to leave, as its only matter of time before he's found, Banner tells Rick that the military is after him, because they want to use his blood to create Super Soldiers Back home, before he starts to pack his stuff, Banner received news from "Mr. Blue," that preliminary blood tests showed significant gamma reduction, but that in order to develop an appropiate antidote for Banner he would need more data. Banner realized he should return to Culver University to retrieve it. Ambush in Venezuela That night, Banner sleeps before starting his journey, as Ross team finds out where he leaves, they put a mini-camera under Banner door to check the place, they break into the place, only to find out that Banner has escaped. the soldiers pursued Banner through the streets and rooftops of Rocinha, while Banner tried to slow down his heart rate to prevent his transformation, the whoel situtation gets the attention of Logan who was in a bar drinking, as he was able to recognize Banner smell, so he gets on his motorcycle and goes after him, While fleeing, Banner came across General Ross, realizing he was the man behind the chase, while running away, he passes by Rick, who see's the soldiers chasing him, so he throws some objects to the ground in order to make them trip and fall, Banner then bumps into the thugs he faced yesterday, they give him chase to an abandoned werehouse, where they start to beat him him, Rick arrived to the place to aid him, but before he could, the soldiers located Banner in the werehouse, as Banner transforms into the Hulk, as the transformation was triggered by the men beating him, the soldiers begin to fire at him, but are unable to do big any damage to him, Logan shows up to have a rematch, but Hulk defeats him, but as Logan recovers, Rick see's the Logan is charging towards Hulk and gets into the way of Logan, getting stabbed in the process, much to Logan horror, as Rick bleeds out and dies, Hulk is enraged by Rick's death, that he attacks Logan, before escaping, Ross arrives to the werehouse, where they take Logan in and they take Bruce backpack. Banner wakes up and finds himself in Guatemala, he meets up with a man driving a truck who he asks if he can give him a ride, the man accepts and gives Banner some money so that he can buy himself new clothes. Banner arrives to Mexico, where he sleeps on thestreets, but gets awaken due to having a nightmare about Rick's death. Banner goes to eat at a McDonalds, where he suddenly starts having visions from the Hulk raoring and leaves the restaurant, he takes a walk in the deserts, where he comes across another man driving a vehicle, who offers him a ride, Banner asks if he can give him a ride to the borders. Going Back Home Upon returning home, he saw that a now-recovered Betty had continued working at Culver University and was dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. He also met with his old friend Stanley Lieber, a pizzeria owner, who gave him a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a security guard to continue his research, but discovered that the data from his accident and the project had been deleted. After Betty visited the pizzeria and saw Banner, she later reunited with him and gave him the missing pieces of their research that she secretly held after the first ever transformation of Hulk. Battle at Culver University After a worried Leonard Samson informed the military of the scientist’s whereabouts, Blonsky led an assault on Banner at Culver University. The soldiers chased Banner into the library and locked him into a walkway. Ross ordered tear gas fired through the window which caused Banner to transform into Hulk. His monstrous persona jumped out the window and was attacked by the Strategic Operations Command Center. Hulk attempted to reach Betty, but the firegun from the army angered him, causing him to fight back and destroy several Humvees. The ensuing battle outside the university proved to be futile for Ross' forces and they eventually retreat, though Logan, who now have joined Ross in their hunt for the Hulk and was injected with the Super Soldier Serum attacked and mocked Hulk. Hulk remembered that he killed Rick and attacked him in rage, Despite with the aid of a Sonic Cannon made by Hammer Industries and Logan's increased strength, speed and agility, Hulk destroyed the equipment, as Logan faces Hulk, asking if thats all he got, Hulk simply kicks him to a tree and slices him from the waist with the remains of vehicles he destroyed. Ross wonders where is the Helicopter so that they can kill Hulk. Betty goes towards Hulk, trying to calm him down, as an Apache Helicopter began firing on them. Hulk blocked the gunfire and threw a piece of debris at the helicopter, knocking it to the ground. Banner shields Ross from the explosion and escaped with her into the Forest. Hulk hides on a cave, as he lays Betty down, as he stares at her, Upon gaining conscience, she connected with Hulk, with Hulk demonstrating the intent to protect her in the face of the thunder and lightning of a nearby storm. Betty calmed him, sitting beside him, after Bruce returns to normal, the duo hide in a motel, Betty and Bruce begin planning what to do next, as Bruce comments they cant use their phones and credit cards, as they could use those to track them, since credit cards, they barely have money, so Betty decides to sell her pedant. Meeting Mr. Blue The duo woudl eventually arrive to New York City at Oscorp, having a meeting with "Mr. Blue", a resident scientist named Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learned that Sterns had completely the possible antidote that could potentially cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation. However, in order to test the antidote they would have to trigger a transformation, and an underdose would prove futile and make the Hulk wreck havoc again, while an overdose could kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to test Sterns' antidote and was restrained and transfused with the cure mid-transformation, after being electrically induced into transforming; he was successful in returning him to normal. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns revealed that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a larger supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to immediately destroy the blood supply but was shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Thaddeus Ross' snipers. Captured As both Banner and Betty Ross were taken into custody, a freshly healed Logan, seeking Hulk's power, so that he could finally kill Banner, demanded that Samuel Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's synthetic blood. Sterns warned that the combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Gamma Radiation in the blood would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an something ugly. Logan was less than concerned about this, simply seeking to get rid of the Hulk and Sterns promptly administered the transfusion. As Logan mutated into the monstrous Abomination, just as he got bonded with an symbiontic life form which was in Sterns possession. Wolverine caused fear among Harlem. Banner, realizing that he was the only one who could stop Logan, convinced General Thaddeus Ross to release him. He jumped from Ross' helicopter as it hovered over the city, hoping the fall would stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded as he crashed on the streets. Duel of Harlem The Hulk emerges from the rubble, he roars at Logan, who express excitement to finally have a proper fight with his nemesis, Hulk charged toward his enemy and got speared off his feet. as J. Jonah Jameson watches the battle and states he knew this would happen with many of these menaces on the loose, Hulk then smashed a police car in half and used the pieces as boxing gloves, repeatedly punching Logan into the pavement so hard it caused a crater. After reaching back for one more punch, Logan kicked him through a wall into a nearby building. Logan climbed the wall and Ross ordered the helicopter to open fire on him, chasing him to the roof. The helicopter chased Logan across the rooftops. Logan lunged and grabbed the helicopter just as Hulk arrived and grasped him. The helicopter crashed on a bulding. Only Ross and his daughter survived the crash, as both were saved by having having other soldiers using their bodies to shield them from the impact. As Betty attempted to move her badly injured father out of the wreckage, Hulk and Logan faced off again, and Logan pinned Hulk against a wall and stabbed him in the chest with his claws in an attempt to kill him. However, Hulk manages to overpower Logan, slamming him into the wall just as the helicopter caught fire. Hulk thunder-clapped his hands together to blow out the fire saving Betty and Ross. Logan hit Hulk from behind with a concrete pillar on a high-tensile chain. Logan prepared to kill Hulk, telling him to utter his last words, but Hulk smashed a large crack in the concrete where Logan's foot got caught and the pillar hit him in the head. Hulk grabbed the chain and began strangling him. Betty yelled at Banner that it was enough, Logan collapsed in defeat, as Ross tell his men to call Nick Fury, Betty looks at Hulk, but then Hulk fled the scene with the army in hot pursuit. On The Run Once More Gaining Control of Hulk Bruce took refugee in cabin in the forest, He left Betty a note along with a necklace that he reclaimed after she had to sell it. After his first success in controlling the Hulk, Banner decides to try to gain control over his transformations into Hulk, Bruce entered a meditative stance, his eyes turned green as he pushed his heart rate higher. Relationships Family *Jennifer Walters - Cousin Friends and Allies *William Lennox - Former NEST Teammatee *Robert Epps - Former NEST Teammatee *Moonracer - Former NEST Teammatee *James Rhodes - Former NEST Teammatee *Bumblebee - Former NEST Teammatee *Arcee - Former NEST Teammatee *Morshower - Ally *Erik Selvig - Colleague *Hank Pym - Colleague *Rick Jones - Friend *Betty Ross - Former Lover, Former Colleague *Leonard Samson - Rival turned Friend and Psychotherapist *Stanley - Friend *Samuel Sterns - Former Ally Enemies *Thaddeus Ross - Ally turned enemy *Glenn Talbot *Logan/Wolverine *Symbionte Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - TodaywiththeCJB **''Thor'' (Mentioned only) **''Spider-Man'' - Lou Ferrigno **''The Incredible Hulk'' - eagc7, Grasso Films, Lou Ferrigno **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''Green Issues'' - No voice actor Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-29-55-49.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-53-52-02.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-54-43-77.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-07-98.jpg ''Spider-Man ''The Incredible Hulk'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:Thor Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans